Evil Back Again
by Kittenthekat
Summary: Why are those people here? They all asked this question. This had to be important, for the Egyptians never interfered with the Greeks. Join the Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson and the Olympians on a fascinating adventure to defeat Two enemies. Will they win? Will romance stir? Read to find out.


knock_ knock knock_

Ugh. Why is someone knocking on my door at 7:00 am? No one should interrupt my sleep if they know what's good for them. I groaned of annoyance, hoping that the knocking would stop. Unfortunately, It didn't.

Knock knock knock

"Sadie it's me Carter. I know you don't want me to wake you up but, I need to talk to you." Carter said with his voice a little muffled through the door way. With that he walked in my room. And he earned a pillow to the face.

"What the bloody heck do you want?" I asked, fuming.

"Look ok this is super important so no messing around, got it?" He asked. Since I was still sleepy I only nodded. Slowly my eye lids were becoming heavy. Next thing I knew I was being shaken by Carter.

"Huh? What? Carter? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Seriously? I literally just walked in and began talking before you drifted off."

"Oh sorry. You may continue."

"Me, you, Bast, and whoever else you want to bring along are going to Manhattan"

"What? Why? Didn't uncle Amos say that we aren't allowed to go over there?" Of course, he never told us why, but I have come to respect him and listen to almost everything he has to say. Remember, I said almost.

"Actually, he Is the one who said to go. Amos said that he will explain why we must go on the trip there. Also, he said that they are kinda like us. In a way." Carter finished pretty much answering all my questions.

"Okay. When are we going on this bloody trip?"

"After lunch, so pack all necessary things. And we are staying for at least a few months so pack a lot." He said this while getting out of my room.

I sighed. Moving to Manhattan, eh? Well, I'm sure it'll beat staying here and training. Wait! Training! Who will train the trainees? I'll have to ask Carter about that later.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower. After that I put on jeans with rips in them, a brown tank top, and put a red streak in my hair. Then I went down and ate my breakfast.

When breakfast was done, I went to my room to pack. Let us just say that my closet is now empty. You probably think that I had tons of suitcases. Well, I have a magical suitcase that can hold anything. If I didn't have it, I would possibly have at least 5 cases.

I put the suitcase in my duat locker so that I don't have to carry it. Then I waited for the time to pass while fiddling with my wand and listening to Adele.

When the time came, I went down to check on my brother to see if he was ready. Of course he was sitting on the couch with his suitcase right next to him. Carter is always ready. I guess that's what you get for living in a suitcase all you life with dad.

"So you ready to go?" He asked when I sat next to him." Wait where's your case?"

"In the duat." When I said this he nodded his head and went back to his tv. Then after a few minutes of silence Bast came in with Amos.

"Okay, now kids I want you on your best behavior. Get in the car and I will explain everything." With that, we got In and he started to talk.

"Did one of you two ever realize why I told you not to cross over to Manhattan?" We both shook our heads. "Well, you see, there are many other gods of the world other than Egyptian. There are Romans and Greeks. We have been in war once and to stop it from ever happening again, we made our, how do you say it? I believe the correct word would be territories. So yes we made our territories and we are not allowed to go toward each other without permission. So why we are going to Manhattan is because the Children of Greek gods live there. The children are actually called demigods. They are called this because there mother or father is a god while the other one isn't. They need our help because they are going into war. The one who us starting the war is also working with Apophis. So at this point, we need there help as well.

The entire time me and carter were nodding our heads and gasping. When he finished me and my brother were way to stunned to talk. For the rest of the ride, we were all quiet.

* * *

When we got to the camp I was just sitting there in awe. There were millions of cabins and...and... Well it was just plain beautiful.

Of course, I stayed there in awe until a man riding a horse came up. I was okay with it until I realized the the man was part man and part horse.

"Hello" the man-horse said "Welcome to Camp-half Blood!"


End file.
